Chapter 52
Anna is surprised to have gotten a call from her manager. "Are you ok? Where are you?" She asks. Manager is standing outside of a movie studio. Anna greets him and embraces him. Manager is surprised: "Are you ok, kid?" (Here's where the "kid" part gets me confused... I suspect kid and child might not be in fact referring to her possibly being pregnant as I interpret earlier, but another label for Anna.) "No contact! Brother... why did you come here?" Manager: "For filming." Anna: "Filming?" Manager: "Let's go inside and talk." -- inside the studio --- Manager: "Every internet portal is talking about us right now. Our exec producers pull some strings and got us a movie deal. They want to make a movie about us." Anna: "Movie? About us?" Manager: "A story about a girl band that got disbanded, and how the singer becomes a solo artist despite all difficulties. " Anna: "Thank goodness! We're not in trouble anymore!" Manager: "There's an audition though. The executives feels that a singer without any acting experience might not be able to take on the lead role. Before audition, the executive producers want to sharpen the acting skills of his crew." Anna: "Do you think I can make it?" Manager: "That's why I called you here. The agency is busy but thankfully, we got some helpers." Lina: "You don't look like a reporter, who are you?" Frost: "I'm Professor Frost. You've heard that Anna enrolled in our school? I've had a chance to speak with Anna." Lina: "You're a professor? You don't look like it but you don't seem like a journalist either." Lina: "If you're done, can I go? It's the jet-lag..." Frost: "I'm going to ask you to come with me to see someone." Lina: "hey, what?" Frost: "It's early but I think I'll be tired by the time I'm done talking." Yoon: How am I going to meet someone like this? Woojin's manager: Did you send this letter? Yoon: Uh... yes I did. Woojin's manager: come with me. Yoon: Well, that's that... Manager: Lina, is that you? Lina: Bro, who's this guy here? Frost: Actors and actresses... Script: scene 1, in the practice room young singer is upset, talking to older colleague. Yoon: "I have always tried to be cute.." Anna: "Say, we've got talented people here..." Yoon: "But the winds of love cannot bring me/him here..." Lina rebukes Yoon... "You have to practice..." Anna: .... Frost: Sorry, but we're going to do the Japan's scene soon... You're a celeb, so you can understand. People want to see us put on a show. Manager: Professor what are you talking about? Frost: Maybe you felt it too, but there were some discomforting feel about Anna? Anna reciting lines: The group is born each day ... no one knows when the group will disappear. Frost: Stalker, scandal - all the events in between are linked. Anna continues: You know us like dolls living inside the TV, but we all have a name.... Frost: Desire of others. To live for other people... Anna is showing the beginning signs of delusional disorder. She thinks her mentor and her are the same person. Commentary: This is an excellent chapter. It shows Frost doing the treatment before the prognosis is revealed. He is pulling Lina in to play the part of the stern mother and Yoon doing the part of the youngster, forcing Anna to play Sena's role. No doubt Frost is trying to play cat and mouse with her identity to make her see the issue. This kind of reminds me of that Hitchcock's movie Vertigo, where the detective falls for a mysterious woman... Doing these kinds of translation takes up significant amount of emotional toll. One becomes too drawn into the story like Anna... For people who enjoy the story I think this is a significant problem... it's when the reader realizes he or she has been hooked by the author and couldn't let go. So it's a story outside of the story. That might be the reason why people sport avatars and hang out online, partly for anonymity but also, as the name of Anna's album suggest, "Another Me".